When the filling level in a fuel tank is low, it is not possible to ensure the fuel supply to a combustion engine at different angles of inclination, e.g. on bends.
In order to be able to ensure a fuel supply to the combustion engine, even when the filling level is low, fuel delivery devices are employed in fuel tanks. These can have a reservoir pot for accumulating fuel and a delivery device, such as an electric fuel pump (EFP), for delivering fuel to the combustion engine. It is furthermore possible to provide an ejector pump (EP) on the fuel delivery device to ensure that the reservoir pot is filled with fuel. Ejector pumps with different characteristics must be supplied for different fuel tanks.